


A mother's Pride

by tommy-or-billy-who-am-I (dreamsofaweirdo)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - meeting at pride, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, First Pride, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pride, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofaweirdo/pseuds/tommy-or-billy-who-am-I
Summary: Seeing as Pride festivals are already celebrated around the world and it's now officially Pride month I wanted to write a little Pride AU where young  Billy and Teddy (16 or 17) meet at their first ever Pride when their mums take them to show their support and how proud they are of their boys.This is probably just going to be a one-shot but who knows, maybe I will expand on it in the future and make a whole Pride related series of one-shots.Also this was supposed to go up on the 1st but life has been all over the place and I am way too easily distracted so it's going up today instead.





	A mother's Pride

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit much mum?” Teddy asks looking up at his mother, who is dressed from head to toe in rainbow coloured accessories and a bright green top that says ‘I love me gay son!’ on it. Teddy on the other hand is only wearing a rainbow bandana, a tank top with ‘NYC Pride 20 gayteen’ written on it and shorts.

“Do you think?” Sarah responds looking more nervous than Teddy has been feeling for the last few days leading up to his first Pride. “I can take it off if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” she quickly adds. “I just want you to know that I support you one hundred percent for your first Pride and thought this way be a fun way to show that.” 

“You never make me feel uncomfortable mum,” Teddy replies with the wides smile ever. Regardless of the smile he is almost crying though, not out of sadness or out of anger like he used to do when he was younger and felt he couldn’t be open about who he was, but out of pure and utter joy and in a way out of relief. 

It still feels like yesterday when he sat his mother down on the couch, tears in his eyes and his heart beating so hard he thought he would die before he could tell her. Which he managed to do anyway and which he never regretted in the slightest.

It still feels like yesterday when his mother wrapped her arms around him, also crying, and apologised to him for him feeling like he wasn’t be able to be who he truly is. Which wasn’t her fault but for which she blamed herself.

It still feels like yesterday when they both sat there, on the very couch Teddy was sitting on now, talking about Teddy and his frustrations, fears and feelings. Which, for Teddy, felt like breathing out after holding his breath for what seemed like eternity and for Sarah, felt like she finally saw her son clearly for the first time in years. 

“Thank you, mum,” Teddy says after a moment of silence. A few tears roll across his cheeks and falls onto his top. 

“Aww baby, come here,” Sarah says and pulls Teddy up off the couch to wrap her arms around him. “You don’t have to cry and you don’t have to thank me for anything,” she whispers as she gently rubs Teddy’s back, starting to cry herself because her baby boy is crying. More tears are falling now and Teddy feels almost silly because of it, his mum is showing him how proud she is of him and how much she wants to support him and he is crying. “I love you, Teddy. And I always will, no matter what.” 

“I know, thank you,” Teddy mumbles through his tears, almost sobbing, all the nerves that built up through the anticipation of this day finally being let out. “I love you so much,” he adds and squeezes her slightly.

“Now you better stop before the rainbows on my cheeks wash away because of my tears,” she says, making Teddy laugh. When he pulls away from the hug and looks at his mother the rainbows are already a blur of colour though, which makes Teddy laugh even more. 

“So do you think I should take some of the accessories of?” Sarah asks as she is reapplying the face paint. 

“Maybe keep the wristbands and the top and shoes but you don’t need the socks, the vest, all of the necklaces and the hat as well as the rings, the sunglasses, the earrings and the gloves. It’s just a little bit overkill,” Teddy advises her. Over the last few weeks his mother has been buying rainbow coloured everything whenever she found something. Teddy knows that her spending so much money on making sure he knew how proud she was when they really don’t have that much money was important to her and it makes him feel both guilty and happy at the same time. She did however go slightly over board with all of those items. 

“Okay, I’ll compromise; I’ll wear the top, the shoes and the wristbands but I also want to wear the earrings and at least two of these necklaces,” Sarah tries to bargain with Teddy. He sighs and rolls his eyes a little but has to smile at his mother’s excitement.

“Okay but only two,” Teddy laughs before standing next to his mother at the mirror. “Also can you put this eyeliner on me? I’ve never done it and I’m scared I’ll just poke my eye out,” Teddy blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck while holding a black pencil liner that he nicked out of his mother’s makeup bag. Half a year ago he never would have imagined himself asking his mother to put eyeliner onto his waterline. Then again, half a year ago he never would have imagined himself coming out, let alone going to a Pride festival. 

\--

“Billy if you don’t hurry up we’ll miss the parade,” Rebbecca shouts down the hallway at Billy. Although he does appreciate his mother putting so much effort into planning his first Pride he is a little irritated with the fact that she has literally planned out every single second of their day. 

“Mom being five minutes late won’t make us miss the whole thing,” Billy shouts back from inside the bathroom. He has been looking at himself in the mirror for approximately half an hour, moving his hair about, making sure there was no spot on his top or face, and generally just freaking out on the inside. 

Billy checks everything on his outfit one last time. From the subtle glitter in his hair, to the rainbow wristband, to the white converse with the rainbow sole, his outfit has been planned for months now. He knew what he was going to wear even before he came out to his parents. Billy was going to go to Pride this year no matter what; Tommy and Kate even said that they were going to drag him there themselves if his parents weren’t cool with it. 

When he leaves the bathroom he is a little startled to see his mother in jeans and a bright red t-shirt with the words ‘I am proud of my gay son!’ on it rather than her usual blouse and pencil skirt. For a moment Billy can’t think or move he is so overcome by happiness. 

“Oh wow mom…I…thank you,” Billy mumbles almost inaudible. Billy never really had many doubts about whether his parents would be okay with him being gay because he’s always been a bit more feminine than most guys…plus there’s the whole obsession with men in spandex and lycra saving the world…but he was still worried and never thought that he’d see his mother in something like this.

“Don’t be silly dear,” Rebbecca replies with a gentle smile on her lips. “Why would you thank me?” she adds as she licks her thumb to rub some stray glitter away from Billy’s cheek. 

“I just didn’t…I don’t know,” Billy admits. “I’m just really thankful to have a mom like you, who’s so supportive,” Billy explains, feeling a little overwhelmed in this moment. 

His mother has mentioned LGBT patience before, in casual conversation when an LGBT themed scene was on TV or Billy tried to come out for the approximately 15th time by starting a conversation about a celebrity who just came about before then being too scared to go through with it. Billy thought that she was accepting because she knew what some of her patience were like because they didn’t have the support but now he realises that his mom is actually proud of him for being himself. 

“Billy, why wouldn’t I be supportive? I know your bubbe might be a little old fashioned sometimes but I’m not like her, I know that times have changed and that any and everybody should have pride in who they are regardless of religious beliefs, ethnicity or sexuality. You’re my little boy and will always be my little boy,” Rebbecca explains and places her hands on Billy’s shoulders. 

Billy hadn’t even realised up until now that he was scared of coming out to his parents because of his grandma. He knew she was still a little behind in terms of acceptance towards LGBT individuals but he knows that’s just because of the generation she grew up in. That shouldn’t have made him worry so much about his own parents, but it did. 

Until he finally came out one afternoon…came out makes it sound somewhat planned though…he stumbled or fell out of the closet would be more accurate considering that he just blurted “I like men,” out while watching the Saturday night news with his parents and two brothers. 

He doesn’t regret telling his family, especially not now, seeing his mom look at him with pride in her eyes and genuine happiness on her lips. 

“Your bubbe gave us a little bracelet when you were born and told us to give it to you once you were 18 but I think you should have it now,” Rebbecca says and goes into the living room to retrieve a small silver bracelet with an inscription on it. 

It says ‘Naches’ in cursive letters. “It means ‘pride’ or ‘joy’, it’s supposed to be for you to be reminded of your heritage and to be proud of it,” she says and laughs slightly. “I think now it has a slightly different meaning as well,” she adds. “You’re extremely lucky to have a rich history both being Jewish and being LGBT and you should cherish that and be proud of who you are.”

Billy’s hands are trembling slightly as he tries to put the bracelet around his wrist. A few tears are trickling down his cheeks when his mother helps him before kissing his forehead. Billy never realised how proud he could be until now, Billy doesn’t seem have realised a lot before today.

\--

Breathe Teddy, just breathe, Teddy thinks to himself as his mum, Cassie and him head closer to the parade. Cassie promised Teddy she’d come with him as moral support because she knows how nervous he is and how much he was stressing himself out about this. 

He isn’t exactly sure why he is stressing out so much. Maybe after trying to shape himself into somebody he wasn’t for year after year he now feels uncomfortable finally being his true self so publicly.

His mother knowing and mentioning it every now and then doesn’t bother him anymore or at least not as much as it did at first, when his stomach would turn whenever somebody mentioned the word ‘gay’. 

He is proud. He knows that he is allowed to be. But there is still that resistance at the back of his mind telling him to be careful. Suddenly the eyeliner, top and bandana make him feel self-conscious. 

Then they turn the corner and he sees the colours. The countless rainbow coloured flags and outfits. People of all shapes and sizes clad in vibrant clothing. Then he notices the numerous men in skimpy clothing; that is if you could call underwear and body paint clothing. 

Teddy turns to Cassie with bright red cheeks. He’s seen half naked guy online and on TV but he has never been this close to another guy in just his underwear, if you exclude gym that is. 

Cassie breaks into laughter which makes Teddy’s mum notice his flushed cheeks. Sarah smiles to herself but tries not to laugh, knowing it would just embarrass Teddy more. “Stop it!” Teddy almost snaps at Cassie before hiding his face in his hands with a sigh. 

“Oh come on,” Cassie says while pulling Teddy’s hands away from his face. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, I too have not seen this much butt and so many abs in my life before,” Cassie laughs again. “We’ll probably get used to seeing exposed skin by the end of today,” she adds and sticks her tongue out at Teddy, who is starting to calm down.

“So, where to first?” Sarah asks, obviously excited. “Should we wait here and watch the parade a bit more or do you want to go explore?” Sarah is beaming with energy and excitement. 

“I’m not sure,” Teddy responds and turns to Cassie. Cassie, however, is watching a pride float full of drag queens throwing condoms and candy into the crowd, not paying any attention to Teddy. 

“Those are some tall women,” Cassie mumbles after catching a few lollipops. Then one of the drag queens turns towards her and she can see a bushy beard covered in pink and purple glitter. “Maybe not,” she laughs and looks at the others. 

“So what do you think? Wait here and watch or go explore?” Teddy asks Cassie who just shrugs in response. 

“We’re here to support you so it’s completely up to you,” Cassie says with a wide smile on her face. As much as Teddy wants to believe that that is the reason why she wants him to choose, he knows that Cassie is just one of the most indecisive people he knows. He’ll appreciate her excuse anyway. 

“We could walk up that way and try to find a slightly more open space to watch the parade,” Teddy suggests, mainly because he really isn’t sure what they could do. 

The three of them start to trot further on, becoming surrounded by glitter, sparkle and colour at every turn. As unsure as Teddy was at first he is slowly but sure starting become more and more comfortable. 

“Look, lesbians,” he whispers to his mother and Cassie when he sees a group of women, quite a few of them holding hands and some even kissing. 

“Yes, Teddy. We’re at Pride so there are lesbians,” Sarah laughs. Teddy blushes again, feeling silly for being so excited about seeing lesbians…or bisexual women, he feels bad assuming. 

To be entirely honest Teddy has never seen so many couples be so open and honest about themselves and their love in public, not in a PDA sort of way because so far nobody is heavy petting or making out vigorously, it’s just small pecks and intertwined fingers. Teddy feels proud and overcome with joy just seeing others fearlessly being who they are and loving who they love.

“I love this,” he mumbles more to himself than anybody else. Sarah hears him though and smiles at him with the sort of love and affection only your mother can show. 

“I’m so happy for you Teddy,” Sarah says and gently ruffles the hair that pokes out from underneath the bandana. 

Teddy grins and wraps her in his large arms, squeezing her gently. “Thank you for coming with me,” he whispers before letting her go. He then turns to continue walking but stops mid-step when he sees a boy with black hair that sparkles in the sunlight and eyes such a deep brown that Teddy feels instantly taken in by them. 

\--

Holy shit this is crazy, Billy thinks to himself as he watches Pride float after Pride float drive past. 

There are guys walking around with rainbow flags tied around their necks like superhero capes, girls with pink, lavender and blue flags wrapped around their waists like skirts, and guys and girls with baby blue, light pink and white flags thrown around their shoulders. 

There are butch girls with fem girlfriends by their sides, ‘masc’ guys with glitter under their eyes, and excited guys with equally as joyful girls holding hands.

This truly is a melting pot of diversity and Billy is a part of it. 

“I swear Pride gets bigger every year,” Katie says, pulling Billy out of his thoughts and back into reality. 

“Wait…you’ve been to Pride already?” Billy asks. He didn’t mean to sound as surprised as he did, or as disappointed for that matter. 

“I grew up as an upper middle-class New York socialite. I’ve had gay best friends since before I even knew what ‘gay’ meant,” Katie laughs as she explains. “I remember my first Pride when I was 13, my best friends and I had to sneak out because our parents weren’t too fond of the whole Pride thing. I felt rebellious and so excited but being older now I can see Pride for what it truly is and not just as a getaway for underage partying and gawking at half naked men,” she laughs again. 

“Let’s be honest, it’s still for those things, you just want to sound more knowledgeable and mature,” Tommy mocks Katie and sticks his tongue out at her when she shows him the finger. 

“As much as it is about partying we also have to remember why it is so important to celebrate Pride and how Pride even came about,” Katie explains, glaring at Tommy slightly when he is about to say something. 

“I appreciate that you’re actively making an effort to try to educate Tommy but we all know that won’t happen, he’s here for the food and the partying,” Billy says, making Katie laugh. 

“Don’t forget that I’m also here to support my dumb brother,” Tommy responds. “So I’d be careful with what you say.” Katie and Billy both laugh, knowing that Tommy’s threats are almost always empty. 

“Oh look Billy,” Rebbecca suddenly interjects and points towards the PFLAG group marching with their banner and signs saying ‘My Gay sister rocks’, ‘I love my Queer children’, ‘My dads are the best’, ‘I have a powerful Trans son’, and many more. “See Billy, I thought that maybe next year, if your dad can get the time off work, that your brothers and the two of us could march with them,” Rebbecca says, clearly happy about her idea. “We already spoke about it and we would love to support you in a more active approach.”

“Thank you mom, that means a lot to me but I know how busy you and dad are and you’re already supporting me so much,” Billy replies with a warm smile. 

There are butterflies in Billy’s stomach at the thought of how much his parents are supporting him, especially with his mother taking him to Pride and giving him the bracelet and offering to join organisations to support him. He knew that his mother was going to be supportive but he never imagined this much understanding and caring. 

“Are you sure Billy? There’s always more we could do,” Rebbecca says, her voice gentle and caring. 

“You’re so kind Mrs Kaplan, I wish my father and stepmother were this open and accepting,” Katie says before Billy can think of anything to say. “Billy is so lucky to have you,” she adds with a genuine smile. 

“That I am,” Billy also adds with a wide grin on his face. 

“That is sweet of you to say Katie,” Rebbecca smiles back at the two. 

Meanwhile, Tommy is taking a photo with a group of women in leather jackets and short, colourful and spiky hair. “Thank you ladies,” Tommy shouts as he returns to the group. “There are so many cool people about, so much inspiration for my art,” he says as a way of explaining.

“There really are a lot of different people,” Billy mumbles. 

“But we’re all here for the same reason, to celebrate and surround ourselves with love,” Katie says and nudges Billy slightly. “Now go find yourself some love,” she laughs and nudges him again. 

Billy rolls his eyes at this and laughs slightly slowly but surely getting tired of all the times Katie has urged him to ‘go out into the world’ and ‘find himself a nice fella to take home to mommy’.

Then Billy sees this boy with golden skin and eyes as blue as the sky who makes him feel as though he left New York and travelled to a place where only the blue of this boy’s eyes and the shape of his lips matter. Or is Billy just being dramatic? Nope, that was definitely the right description for that felling. 

\--

Their eyes meet and for a brief second they know they’ve seen each other, not only on the outside but also deep within. Then they both turn away and blush bright shades of pink and red, embarrassed by the intensity of their initial feelings. 

“Are you okay Teddy?” Sarah asks after Teddy jerkily turns back towards her and Cassie. “You look a little flustered.”

“No…No I’m fine, a bright light just shine in my eye,” he responds, lying very badly. Cassie has to giggly when she notices the boy with the dark hair doing the same as Teddy is doing. Teddy’s eyes widen when he realises where Cassie is looking and for a brief moment his life flashes before his eyes because he knows that Cassie won’t let him live this down until he’s dead. 

“Oh look Sarah, that woman is wearing a similar t-shirt to yours,” Cassie says and gestures towards the dark haired boy’s mother in her red ‘I am proud of my gay son!’ top. 

“Oh yeah, we must have gotten it at the same place,” Sarah says but doesn’t take any notice of Cassie’s attempt to hint at the boy. Teddy on the other hand very clearly sees what she is trying to do and glares at her with a stone cold expression. 

“Looks like her son is about Teddy’s age, doesn’t it?” Cassie says while looking straight into Teddy’s face, mischief in her eyes. 

“Teddy, maybe you should go speak to him! You don’t have any gay friends, maybe you can exchange stories and stuff,” Sarah realises and suddenly becomes as excited as she was this morning.

“Just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean we’ll get along mum,” Teddy counters, clearly too embarrassed to go up to the boy and trying to find an excuse.

“Come on Teddy, it’ll be good for you to have friends who have similar experiences to yours,” Sarah responds. “If you want I can walk up to his mother and start a conversation if that will make you feel more comfortable.”

“Sounds like a great idea Sarah,” Cassie says, mischief obviously still in her eyes. Sarah starts to walk towards the group the boy belongs to as though she is on a mission.

“I hate you,” Teddy whispers as Cassie and him follow his mother. 

“You’ll thank me once you get to kiss pretty boy,” Cassie responds and winks at Teddy with her tongue poking out. His heart almost beats out of his chest as they move towards the boy. 

\--

Their eyes meet and for a brief second they know they’ve seen each other, not only on the outside but also deep within. Then they both turn away and blush bright shades of pink and red, embarrassed by the intensity of their initial feelings.

“Billy?” his mother looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he tries to mask the fact that he just saw the arguably most perfect human specimen he will ever see. Okay…that one might be a little dramatic but Billy won’t let that stop him from thinking it.

“Yeah?” he asks and looks at Rebbecca, cheeks still a deep shade of pink. 

“You alright dude?” Tommy asks, laughing at his brother’s obvious embarrassment. 

“Yeah totally, all is cool,” Billy responds, not very believable and glances back over at the boy with the perfect blue eyes. He isn’t looking back though and for a brief moment Billy thinks he just imagined the thing the two of them had. Then he notices who seems to be the boy’s mother walking towards them. 

Internally Billy is freaking out but he is doing his best to not freak out on the outside. Is he succeeding? He isn’t sure but he is trying his very best. 

“Oh look Billy, I almost got that t-shirt as well but they didn’t have it in red,” Rebbecca says when she notices the other mother walking towards them. 

“Excuse me; I just wanted to say how lovely I think that top looks on you. I always have to stay away from red. I don’t have the complexion for it,” the woman says when she reaches them. Billy is slightly taken aback by how sweet she is. 

The beautiful blue eyed boy stands behind his mother with a shy smile, making Billy freak out that tad bit more inside. “This is my son Teddy and his friend Cassie, it’s our first Pride and I was wondering if you had any suggestions for what we could do?” the woman, Teddy’s mother, adds with a smile that seems so genuine and kind Billy instantly likes her.

“Thank you so much,” Rebbecca responds. “This is my son Billy, his friend Katie and his brother Tommy. I’m Rebbecca,” she adds and holds out her hand for Teddy’s mother to shake it.

“No need to thank me. It’s nice to meet you Rebbecca, I’m Sarah,” she responds and shakes Rebbecca’s hand. Both mothers quickly fall into a conversation while Billy glances at Teddy and Teddy glances back every now and then. 

\--

“I regret this so much,” Cassie mumbles while Teddy and Billy laugh about something one of them said. They continue to talk about comic books and the superheroes that made them realise they were ‘batting for the other team’. 

“Everybody always said how hot Poison Ivy or Black Widow or Jean Grey were and I just never saw it…Captain America on the other hand, now he is hot,” Billy says with a small laugh about himself.

“Oh my god, yes! Captain America was my sexual awakening,” Teddy laughs as well. “I swear sometimes I think comic books turned me gay,” he adds, making Billy snort with laughter and consequently go bright red in embarrassment.

“Two geeks found each other,” Katie says to Cassie and Tommy as the three of them watch Billy and Teddy talk. 

“I like your bandana,” Billy says and moves his fingertips gently across the rainbow coloured fabric.

“Thank you, I made it myself,” Teddy replies. As much as he wants to come across as cool Billy’s compliment makes him smile like a dork. 

“That’s so cool, I’m not good at DIY. All I managed to do was putting glitter in my hair,” Billy says and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well the glitter definitely suits you,” Teddy responds and gently tugs on one of the strands of Billy’s glittery black hair. “Which is good because it’s probably not going to come back out,” Teddy adds. “Glitter stays with you forever.”

“I’m fine with that,” Billy replies with a smile. Both of them fall silent for a moment as they look into each other’s eyes. The feeling they felt when their eyes met the first time is back again. 

“Glitter, the herpes of DIY,” Tommy then interjects, breaking the moment Teddy and Billy were having.

“Ehm…I guess that simile is correct, somewhat awkward but correct,” Teddy says and looks at Tommy. Billy wants to lynch Tommy right now for breaking the moment apart. It probably won’t bring it back but it sure would make Billy feel better.

“Excuse my weird boyfriend, he doesn’t know when not to open his mouth,” Katie apologises to Teddy about Tommy. 

“Nah, it’s fine, no harm done,” Teddy says but he is a little upset that Billy doesn’t seem to be as easy anymore. 

For some reason Teddy felt extremely safe talking to Billy about his sexuality and his love for comic books, something he never really advertised to other guys his age. Yes he has a small rainbow flag on his wall and posters of superheroes and heroines along with countless comic books scattered around his room but he never showed that to the guys at school or the guys on his basketball team. 

Billy has always been a little more open about his geekiness but that’s just because he’d never fit in with the jocks with his build and he’d rather get made fun of for buying new comic books every Wednesday rather than for being gay so he overplayed his sexuality with his love for comic books, until he was ready to come out and be proud of both his love for comic books and for the male physique…which in a way is quite similar. 

“So, Billy, is this your first Pride too,” Cassie asks, noticing and trying to overcome the awkward pause in the conversation. 

“Yeah it is, I only came out earlier this year so I never really had the guts to go to Pride,” Billy explains. 

“Me too!” Teddy says with excitement. “Honestly I never really thought I’d have the guts to go but my mum is really supportive and arranged everything so that she could take me, and Cassie joined as moral support,” Teddy explains, becoming for more easy with his words again. 

“I was so nervous about today. I’m so happy about how things have been going so far today though,” Billy responds. “It’s kinda nerve wracking in a way but at the same time it’s so liberating being surrounded by so many people who are like me,” he adds with a smile at Teddy.

“It feels like I can just be myself here and nobody would even bat an eye,” Teddy says and smiles back at Billy. 

“Teddy, Cassie, we should move on now, we don’t want to miss too much,” Sarah says when her and Rebbecca re-join the group. Disappointment floods Teddy’s mind when she says this and he wishes that he could stay here forever, talking to Billy, surrounded by colours and pride.

“We best get going as well,” Rebbecca says and Billy frowns. If he could he would freeze time for Teddy and him to continue with their talking. 

Teddy smiles at the group and Cassie says goodbye as they head into one direction and Billy, Tommy, Katie and Rebbecca head into the other. 

After walking a few meters, Teddy realises something, turns around and quickly runs after Billy. When he reaches him, slightly out of breath, Teddy passes Billy his phone. “I forgot to ask for your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome.  
> If anybody feels like sharing, I'd love to hear stories about moments that made you proud or if you've been to Pride I'd love to hear your experiences.


End file.
